Advent Calendar 2014
December 1st to the 25th, FBG will release an access code every day. Little trinkets and toys will be given out with the codes. Each code will only work for 24 hours, so log in often to spot and snag all the Christmas delights! Please visit the Fallen London twitter and facebook pages for the newest access codes! This is simply an archive of the story snippets which accompany each code. December 1st http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advanima34863 Carol-singers raise their voices bravely against the rumbling of hackney-carriages... but there's another rumbling. Thunder! Result: *The singers disperse, screaming in terror, as a bolt of apocyanic lightning shatters a flower-pot on a balcony. Above you on the roof, you glimpse an urchin peering: a liver-mark sprawls across half his face. Something remains in the shards of the pot. * December 2nd http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advpaperdoor24433 The Bazaar rations and licenses Christmas cards. Wisely! They are perilous and subversive harbingers of a peculiar tradition. But hush: here are additional cards, escaped through the Paper Door. Note: Spend all your cards before using this code since it sets ''the number to 8 rather than increasing it. '''Result:' *This has reset your Potential Christmas Cards to 8. Spend them before Christmas! * December 3rd http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advdeepandcrisp68078 As you pass the exiles in their nooses at Hangman's Arch, one rolls his eyes and wheezes. Result: *'Like spores,' he says, 'from never.' He strains to sign at the ceiling...or the Surface. Something primordial tugs at the coat-tails of your memory. * December 4th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advstravinksyinastrop91507 Why do you sleep so deeply tonight? What is it that's drunk your dreams? Result: *Translucent goo on your pillow. A curious throbbing in your ear. Something has profited from your nightmares. Your sleep is clear and clean. Hurrah? * December 5th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/midnightmatriarchy49988 A delivery! The postman goes masked. How wise of her. Result: *The box bears this warning: THE DUCHESS IS THIRSTY. * December 6th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advblessuseveryone21736 A thump from overhead. A curse. An urchin has slipped on a frosty roof! They arrest their descent with their fingernails, but their knotted sock slips from their belt. It lands at your feet. Result: *Who can resist a good sock? Oh-ho! And what's this inside? * December 7th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advaleatoria12345 A parcel wrapped in seven colours of silk. The card reads A PEACE OFFERING. Result: *"We've had our differences. But this is Christmas. Best wishes, the Fallen London Probably Random Number Algorithm" * December 8th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advbucketofcat64642 A sprinkling of lacre's come early this year. Your doorstep is rank with fishy-smelling white goo. Happy Christmas-to-come. Result: *Ah, lacre. The Neath's answer to snow. Lacre-men always seem watchful. Lacre-capped roofs tingle with sinister phosphorescence. Lacre dissolves in water only reluctantly, like a guest who hopes to find space in your box-room. this in your inventory to learn more about lacre or acquire a Destiny. * December 9th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advtranshumanticlibation69874 Curious remnants of previous cities occur around London. This one has occurred in your wall. What is it? Result: *Behind a loose stone in your pantry wall, someone has left an earthenware bottle. The contents are translucent white; the smell is eye-watering, but heady. Your vision swims briefly. A plain of golden green, the sun rolling in the sky... * December 10th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advsilent70511 The Shivering Relicker is doing brisk business tonight on Moloch Street. But where's Pinnock? 'Take these,' she pleads. 'I'll pay you.' Result: *'Merry Christmas. Just - keep them away from requiems. Carols. Wells. Lacre.' * * December 11th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advolution92461 Tonight, the Savage Sergeant is aglow with mulled wine and bonhomie. "Come closher," she says, with a friendly wave of her truncheon. Result: *"Goodwill beneath earth, and peashe! I've let the lads know they can forget about any... little indishcretions." * December 12th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advbasidiomycota05484 Something is germinating on your hat-stand. Blue-green sporocarps sprout from the crown; filaments obtrude themselves from the inner lining. How festive! Result: *The hat attracts luminous beetles. They flutter impertinently about your lodgings. Alight on your tea cups. Congregate hopefully by your biscuit tin. * * * December 13th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advitisamongus98823 A procession: one of the odd little cults that spring up by the docks. Grey pennants hang limply in the still air. The leader wears a papier-mâché goat-mask with eyes faceted like a fly's. The mask turns as the procession passes. Result: *For days you are aware that it is almost within sight. It squats in your cellar like a troublesome memory. It dislodges the tiles on your roof at night. It is present as a brackish taste in your tea, as a stain on your pantry wall. Your friends assure you that you have imagined it. The Heptagoat. * December 14th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/adreamofasunderedsea03883 What is this place? A sky of fire and names, a sea of pale tears? Result: *This dream is over. Perhaps something remained. has raised your Putting the Pieces Together: the Taste of Lacre quality. You'll be able to trade it for rewards in January. * December 15th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advirrigoandlime38667 You start awake suddenly. Something unexpected has happened. The room is scented with lavender and seawater. You are unharmed and untouched. But your vision is tinged with irrigo - the colour of forgetfulness. But it's already fading. And what's this? Result: *Someone's written on your mirror. "Thank you. I won't forget. x." You've begun to erase it by the time you realise it's written in reverse on the *other side* of the mirror... Over the course of the next day it fades like steam. * * December 16th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advhearth68121 Neath-snow: it cloaks the false-stars, smothers the gleam of the gas lamps, piles up about the windows. Result: *You'll have to clear the way to your lodgings tomorrow. But for now, sit by the fire and draw your blanket tighter. All shall be well, and all manner of things shall be well. * * December 17th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advamber00456 A furtive rustling on the roof! What is that curious sound? Like a toy balloon trapped in a trombone. Result: *A pop, a rattle, a thud! Something drops down the chimney to lie glowing in your fireplace. * December 18th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advaglaura47347 Above ground, this would have been extraordinary. They would place it beneath a glass dome and a blinding light. There would be a line of admirers. A plaque. http://bit.ly/1kp2NNt Result: *Here, it is nothing: a fleck of deep amber. Drop it in your pocket. Fiddle with it while you speak. Rub your fingers to rid them of that greasy quality. * * * * December 19th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advalloftheliving98028 Some tomb-colonists enjoy the full lease of life that the Neath gives them. This one, though, grouses about the decline in grammar, public morals, millinery, chess, the quality of cheese. Result: *'Congratulations, friend! 'Here, take this. Perhaps I can at least find a satisfactory opponent on the River.' Amulet will preserve you from death, once. * December 20th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advwarmandbright32916 The crossword of the Unexpurgated Gazette is especially challenging tonight. But wait! Of course! That's - Result: *As you solve the clue, the paper flares with a clean white flame. You curse and drop its burning halves to the floor! The crossword is gone. But the answer remains in your mind, crouched like a scorpion. * December 21st http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advnodanblink46205 One for sorrow, two for joy. Three for Paris, four for Troy. Five for Athens, six for Thebes and seven... hush. Not yet. Result: *Seven bats perch on the roof of your house. This is, perhaps, a good omen. * * December 22nd http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advpopgoes16347 A crash of plates announces an interloper in your pantry. It's scarred. It's patchy. It has less than the customary number of ears. But there is a calm wisdom in its little eyes. Result: *And oho! Look at the wicked thing it's killed. * * December 23rd http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advguanatic20187 A smiling woman in an unfamiliar uniform, with eyes like moon-pearls, raps at your door. "Drink deep!" she says, handing you a steaming mug. Result: *That steam! Inhale it and feel your synapses snap and your sinuses crackle. Darkdrop Coffee will refresh ten actions. Find it in your inventory. * December 24th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/exceptionalfeet55786 Ahahaha... Excuse me. We do beg your pardon. 'Ho ho ho.' http://bit.ly/1i6OxJv Result: *"Do you recall how we came to that place? And they sang of their lightnings and shapeful disgrace? And we tilted our vanes and ennobled our spires. They welcomed us then and commingled all choirs. And not enough, not enough. Still It mourns, and still waits the Sun." * December 25th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/magnificentfeast70281 In Fallen London, it is Christmas. But wherever, whoever and whenever you are, Failbetter Games wishes you the best imaginable holiday of your dearest preference. We'll see you in 2015! http://bit.ly/J9XAKy Result: *Meet, drink, and be many, for tomorrow They may dine. * Category:Christmas 2014